That's What Super Friends Are For
This segment is a crossover of That's What Friends Are For and Super Friends. This segment is from the episode [[Al Pacino and the Chipmunks / That's What Super Friends Are For|'Al Pacino and the Chipmunks / That's What Super Friends Are For']]. Plot DC Comics superheroes sing a song about the virtues of super friendship. References *DC Comics *Justice League *Justice League Watchtower *Plastic Man *Black Lightning *Batman *Wonder Woman *Superman *Hal Jordan *Doctor Mid-Nite *Black Canary *Green Arrow *Hawkman *Doctor Fate *Cyborg *Blue Beetle *Booster Gold *Captain Marvel *Robin *Nightwing *Kid Flash *Wally West *Kyle Rayner *Elongated Man *Barry Allen *Jay Garrick *Martian Manhunter *Animal Man *Power Girl *Captain Atom *Fire *Ice *Zatanna *Aquaman *Red Tornado *Facebook *Twilight *Elton John Characters *Plastic Man *Black Lightning *Batman *Wonder Woman *Superman *Hal Jordan *Doctor Mid-Nite *Black Canary *Green Arrow *Hawkman *Dr. Fate *Cyborg *Blue Beetle *Booster Gold *Captain Marvel *Robin *Kid Flash *Wally West *Kyle Rayner *Elongated Man *Barry Allen *Jay Garrick *Martian Manhunter *Animal Man *Power Girl *Captain Atom *Fire *Ice *Zatanna *Aquaman *Red Tornado Transcript (Cuts to the SUPER FRIENDS' WATCHTOWER.) (Something's playing on TV.) Batman: Hey, Gummi Guy! How about grabbing me a soda? Plastic Man: And why would I do that? Batman: Because we're, you know, friends! Super Friends? Plastic Man: We're not friends. You don't even know my name! Batman: Sure I do! It's, uhh... Hey, Blacktricity, what's that guy's name? Black Lightning: You know, you called this the Super Friends, right? But really, none of us is feeling the love. Superman: Is that true? Plastic Man: How can we put this? (Lights out. Lights on) Plastic Man: Ahem! Wonder Woman: Here we go... Plastic Man: "Super Friends" is what we're called, but really that is bogus. Black Lightning: At best, we'd say we're work colleagues no matter how you coach us. Plastic Man & Black Lightning: There's really only 3 of you, the rest of us are tokens! Plastic Man & Black Lightning: Robots, fish, and aliens, and female Hocus-Pocus! Random Super Friends: (Vocalizing) Hal Jordan/Green Lantern: If Super Friends are what we are, then come and help me move. Black Canary: I asked if you could feed my cat, you left to save the louvre. Doctor Mid-Nite: Can you drive me to the airport? You said-- Batman: Best to call a cab! (Drives off.) Doctor Mid-Nite: So how are we the Superfriends? Green Arrow: Hey, let me take a stab! (Shoots arrow.) (HEY!) Random Super Friends: (Vocalizing) Blue Beetle: Superfriends is just a name on Facebook you don't poke us. All Super Friends: It's all about the union dues, which really kind of soak us. Booster Gold: Your members change so frequently, commitment is a sham! Doctor Fate: You say you don't charge minors, but then you go SHAZAM! (HEY!) Random Super Friends: (Vocalizing) Hawkman: Superfriends are there for you, they've always got your back. Robin: But clearly, you said nothing when I went out dressed like that. (Pulls out a photo of him in a different costume.) Elongated Man: I was really strapped for cash, and things were really, really, tight. (He tries to take money from Superman.) Elongated Man: But asking you for money seems to be your Kryptonite. (POW!) Random Super Friends: (Vocalizing) Barry Allen/Flash #1: Sure, we've saved the world and all- Barry Allen/Flash #1 & Wally West/Flash #2: Plus all the other Earths. Kid Flash: But sit through "Twilight" with me and you'll really prove your worth. Jay Garrick/Flash #3: That's what Super Friends are for, sings Elton John J'onn J'onzz. Martian Manhunter: If only you would change the name, this place would feel like home. All Super Friends: If only you would change the name, this place would feel like hooooooome! Superman: Okay then, how about, the Justice League? All Superheroes: Yeah! Sure! I'm okay with that. Batman: Great! Hey Justice League, how about grabbing me a soda? Trivia *Antagonist: Justice League *This is the second segment that hasn't shown a title card. The first was [[Flammable|'Flammable']]. *This is the third time Captain Marvel appears. He appeared in Shazamwich! and Superheroes: They're Just Like Us. *This skit is similar to Smallville: Turn Off The Clark and VICTORious. Category:TV Segment Category:TV parodies Category:Music Segment Category:Music Parodies Category:Segments Category:Transcripts